Love Like This
by Queen of the Geeks
Summary: ON HIATUS This is a story about two friends who become lovers through their lives on the boat with help from family and friends.
1. The Plan

Author's Notes: this is after break up in Paris this is my first suite life fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own suite life and if I did Bailey and would have been dating Zack not Cody

"Hey Bailey, what happen you look sad

"Hey Zack can I have a Banana Fofana?" I said trying not to stare into his dreamy eyes

"I'll give you a Banana Fofana once you tell me what's wrong" he said trying to make a deal with me

"Ok, its just that I'm not over my break up with Cody I've tried everything to get over it but, I just can't!" I lied through my teeth. Trying to keep my crush on him a secret.

"Here's your smoothie Bailey" he replied

"Thanks Zack!" I said to him as I started walking to my cabin to talk to London

At the cabin still Bailey's POV

When I walked into the cabin I saw London was on her phone texting someone apparently she was too busy she didn't notice me come in. Then all of a sudden my phone started vibrating the same time London Looked up and finally noticed me. (Now London shows her true self to everyone instead of her ditzy act. She and Bailey are like sisters and tell each other just about everything)

"Hey Bailey, you don't have to read that text I just sent you now that your here" She said

"Ok London but, I need to talk to you" I informed her

"Sure Bailey what do you want to talk about?" she asked me

"I wanna talk about...Zack" I told her

"Ok...what about Zack?" she asked

"I think I'm in love with him I mean I've had a crush on him for months even when I was dating Cody!" I exclaimed to her

"Wow Bailey you might be in love. Do you want me to find out if he likes you?"

"You would really do that for me? Thank you London I totally owe you one!" I screamed as I embraced her in a hug.

"Yup and I need to use that favor now, I need to you find out if Cody likes me" she said

"So, just to clarify it you try find out if Zack likes me and I try find out if Cody likes you?" I said

"Yeah let's go!" London said before she left the cabin.


	2. The Plan Zack's POV

Author's Notes:Read and review please ** Zack's text **_Anyone else's text __ Zack's thoughts_ sorry if they seem out of character in any of m chapters I made this up from the top of m head review plz

Disclaimer:same as the first chapter

on the Sky Deck Zack's POV

"Hey Bailey, what happen you look sad"

"Hey Zack can I have a Banana Fofana?" she said looking sorta away from me

"I'll give you a Banana Fofana once you tell me what's wrong" I said trying to make a deal with her

"Ok, its just that I'm not over my break up with Cody I've tried everything to get over it but, I just can't!" she replied lying.

"Here's your smoothie Bailey" he replied acting like I believed her

"Thanks Zack!" she said to to me as she started walking away from the Sky Deck

then Cody came up to the smoothie counter and says,"Zack can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want me to find Codes?" I say

"How did-nevermind I need you to find out if a certain friend of ours that just happens to be a girl likes me" he whispers

"Who London?" I say aloud

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he says before looks around I guess to see if anyone what our conversation

"Codester its alright i'll do it but, I need you to something for me..."I say mysterious like

"Of course i'll do anything!" he says

"I need you to find out if Bailey likes me" I say waiting for his reaction

"I thought she was to much "baggage" for you? You said that you like a girl with just a carry on in Parrot Island!" he says

"yeah I did but, now i'm willing to do the work. Like you were but, better and if you don't do this for me I won't do find out the thing about London" I reply

Then London came up to us and she says," Find out what about me Zack?' she questions me

"Umm why you were acting like you were dumb that's all" I say as I flash her a toothy grin.

"Yeah and Zack i'll do thing you wanted me to do" Cody said trying not to let London know were talking about

"Thanks buddy" I say before he goes back to the towel station to get more towels.

"Zack can we talk?" London

A/N: So...tell me what you think about the story so far. And hopefully I update soon cuz school starts in less than 2 weeks


	3. The conversation

Author's Notes: even though I didn't say this in the last chapter, read and review please ** Bailey text **_Anyone's text __Bailey's thoughts_ sorry if they seem out of character it fits the story

Disclaimer: same as the other chapter

I walked onto the sky deck and instantly found Cody at the by the hot tub giving out towels I run to the bathroom not wanting to talk to Cody face to face. Once I was in the I took out my phone and texted Cody

**Can we talk**

_About what?_

**I'll tell u when u com 2 my cabin**

_K i'll be there after my shift_

**Thnx**

I check my watch seeing that its 3:28 I hurry to my cabin waiting for for Cody to come.

When 3:30 came around, I heard a knock _Cody_ I thought as I open the door

"Hey Cody" I say awkwardly

"Hey Bailey" he says in the same tone as me

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asks me

"Actually I wanted to ask you a question"

"Ok what's the question? He asks me

"Ok um if we didn't date and London was like she is now, would you date me or London?

"Well that's a hard one but I would have to choose London because she would be smart, beautiful, loving, caring, and a very close friend So it wouldn't be hard to take the next step in our friendship.

"Great.., and I think you two would make a awesome couple" I say to him

"Why?" he asks me

"Well I don't know you two seem like a great couple." I reply to him

"Well as long as were here having a conversation I have a question for you, if we didn't date who would you date between me and Zack?" he asks

"Umm probably Zack because he's a prankster, funny, thoughtful, caring when he wants to be, and nice to me" I answer

"Nice to know where our relationship went wrong" He says sorta angry

"_I guess were finally done talking_ I thought

"So are done talking here?" he asks as if he read my mind

"I guess so" I answer casually trying not to sound excited for London

"I got to get back to work" he says as he gets up

" See ya" I say once we're in the hallway then was out of my sight, I started texting London

**I just finished talkin w/ Cody**

_I just finished talkin w/ Zack_

**K let's meet in the lobby**

_Agreed_

_A/N Finally got the time to post this chapter! School started and I got lots of homework so I have time to post but I have lots of time to write. So next chapter may come next weekend or so. There will probably be one shots written by me and KMGlove._


	4. SORRY!

Sorry I/we haven't posted in a while! I've been REALLY busy with school and homework. And its sucks because we don't get out of school until 4:03! So i'm trying to fit in time to write. I sorta have a case of writer's block so each day I work on my stories I write a little So hopefully by next month I will have a post for each story. (not including this one).


	5. Read Important

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I blame it on school. Anyways, I am putting this story up for adoption for anyone who wants it just PM me about it.


End file.
